1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to wheel suspensions for automotive vehicles and more particularly to stabilizers of such suspensions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stabilizers include stabilizer bars usually made of round bar bent to a U-shape. The stabilizer bars have attaching or journal portions where they are rotatably attached to vehicle bodies through stabilizer brackets and rubber bushings. The journal portions of the stabilizer bars are virtually not movable toward and away from the vehicle bodies except for a small amount due to the resilience of the rubber bushings.
A large diameter stabilizer bar is desirable in terms of a roll rigidity of a vehicle. However, such a large diameter stabilizer bar is heavy and costly. Further, it adversely affects shock-absorbing action of associated suspension springs and shock absorbers, thus deteriorating a riding comfort and road-holding performance of a vehicle.